Je m'y oppose
by Dilouille
Summary: Draco espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! DM/HG


Et un nouveau One Shot Hermione-Draco !

Je ne m'en lasse jamais

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Draco courait à perde haleine dans les rues de Londres. Il devait l'en empêcher ! Il bousculait les gens sur son passage, traversait les passages piétons sans regarder les voitures, il avait failli être écrasé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il s'en fichait, il devait faire vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Flash Back :_

Draco était dans son bureau. Agé de 24 ans, il travaillait au ministère. Devant lui, se tenait une magnifique femme brune. Cette femme était Hermione Granger.

Hermione : il m'a demandé en mariage

Draco : et alors ?

Hermione : je lui ai dit de me laisser du temps

Draco : et tu es venu me faire perdre mon temps pour me raconter ta misérable vie avec Weasley ?! Dis lui oui et fiche moi la paix !

Hermione : mais …

Draco : quoi encore ?! Je survivrai parfaitement à ton mariage, c'est pas comme ci ça m'affectait !

Hermione avait disparu le seconde d'après.

_Fin Flash Back_

Il lui avait menti. Bien sûr que ça l'affectait. N'avait-il pas été ensemble pendant 6 mois ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Lui dire de ne pas épouser Weasley ? Lui dire de s'enfuir avec lui ? Il avait peur de tous ces sentiments. Il n'était pas habitué à ça, tombé amoureux. Il était énervé que Weasley, lui pouvait se montrer avec elle devant le monde Il était fou de jalousie quand il la prenait dans ses bras devant lui et pire quand il l'embrassait.

Mais il ne montrait jamais ces sentiments, c'était un Malefoy ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait rejeté. Il avait peur que ce soit elle qui le quitte, trop fier, il l'avait fait lui-même.

Et où ça l'avait mené ? A une dépression…Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup et ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit. Travaillant dans le même endroit de Ron, il entendait toutes les conversations sur le couple qui allait se marier dans un mois. Il savait tout, qui seront les invités, qui seront les témoins ou encore dans quelle église se passerait la cérémonie. Il faisait tout pour ignorer ses conversations, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait écouter.

Il voyait Weasley plus heureux de jour en jour alors que lui souffrait de plus en plus en silence.

Il n'avait plus revu Hermione depuis ce fameux jour où il lui avait stupidement mené dans les bras du roux.

Il se disait qu'il se fichait complètement de ce mariage entre une Sang de Bourbe et un pauvre. Mais il ne cessait d'y penser.

Ca aurait dû être son mariage avec Hermione qui se préparait.

Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Et aujourd'hui, oui aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il s'était lamenté dans son bureau alors que tout le monde était au mariage. Sa vie serait finie le moment où elle dirait 'je le veux'.

_Flash Back :_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Blaise : bordel Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!

Draco : ta gueule, laisse moi

Blaise : je sais tout ! Je sais que toi et Granger vous vous voyiez !

Draco : et alors ?! C'est du passé, elle se marie aujourd'hui au cas tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué

Blaise : alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Va empêcher ce mariage merde, TU L'AIMES !

Draco : non

Blaise : à d'autres Draco, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton humeur plus qu'exécrable depuis 1 mois

Draco : ok d'accord t'as raison ! Et puis quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle va annuler son mariage pour moi ? Elle ne m'aime pas Blaise !

Blaise : ça c'est ce que tu crois, c'est une excuse que tu t'es trouvé pour te voiler la face. La vérité Draco, c'est que tu es un lâche !

Draco : LA FERME

Blaise : non je ne vais pas la fermer parce que j'en ai marre de voir souffrir mon meilleur ami alors qu'il pourrait être heureux s'il était plus courageux et qu'il lui aurait avoué ses sentiments à la fille qu'il aime. Draco il n'y a rien de honteux dans le fait d'aimer quelqu'un

Draco : Blaise…

Blaise : Hermione n'était pas aussi heureuse que tu le penses. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à préparer son mariage. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime ! Alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul et tu vas la chercher !

_Fin Flash Back _

Draco avait écouté les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il bondit hors de son bureau pour aller à l'église.

Draco : faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! J'ai besoin d'un miracle…

La cérémonie avait commençait depuis une heure. Il arriva devant l'église. Ca y est, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il allait entrer dans une église bombé d'invités pour déclarer son amour à la mariée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait faire vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait empêcher ce mariage.

Il poussa les portes de l'église et toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui et Merlin sait qu'il y avait du monde. Pourvu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore échangé le 'je le veux' traditionnel. Il était gêné par tous ces regards sur lui, il venait d'interrompre une cérémonie de mariage. Il leva les yeux et la vit. Debout dans sa robe blanche un voile devant ses yeux. Elle était tout simplement sublime, plus belle qu'une vélane à ses yeux. Il vit que ses mains étaient dans celle du marié. C'est lui qui aurait dû être à sa place. Pris d'un élan de jalousie envers le roux il cria :

Draco : JE M'Y OPPOSE !

Il avait vu les yeux de tout le monde s'agrandirent. Il remarqua qu'Hermione eut la même réaction et il avait également lu dans ses yeux de la joie.

Ron : QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'étais pas invité à ce que je sache.

Draco ignora Ron ne lâchant pas des yeux Hermione qui faisait de même, il pouvait voir derrière son voile un petit sourire.

Draco : Hermione, j'ai été un gros con je l'avoue, et je regrette. Mais s'il te plait ne te marie pas… ne me laisse pas

Il tendit sa main en avant vers elle.

Draco : je t'aime et si c'est pareil pour toi, viens avec moi !

Ron : mais il est fou !

Ron sentit les mains d'Hermione se dégageaient des siennes. Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux

Ron : Hermione ?

Hermione : pardon Ron … pardonne moi

Elle se retourna vers la salle. Tous regardaient ce qui se passait sans comprendre.

Draco : Viens …

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Draco et pleurant toujours de joie, elle courra vers lui. Les invités se retournèrent tous sur son passage dans l'allée qui menait vers la sortie.

Molly : par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Les journalistes de la Gazette des sorciers n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Hermione s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou de Draco

Draco : je t'aime, tu veux bien de moi malgré mon sale caractère ?

Hermione : oui mille fois oui, Draco je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, ne me quittes plus jamais

Draco : jamais, jamais, maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours tu m'as terriblement manqué mon amour, tu es tellement belle.

Il avait failli perdre la femme qu'il aimait, il devrait penser à remercier Blaise d'ailleurs.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant tout le monde. Il prit la main d'Hermione

Draco : on y va

Draco transplana emmenant Hermione dans un hôtel dans les Caraïbes laissant derrière eux un Ron dévasté et des invités abasourdis.

Mais ils s'en fichaient… eux ils étaient heureux et ils s'aimaient.

Malgré le fait que son mariage ne fut pas célébré, ce fut le plus jour de la vie d'Hermione Granger. Celui où son amant lui avait annoncé devant une centaine de personnes qu'il l'aimait.

**End**


End file.
